Celebi
Celebi (''セレビィ Serebī'') es un personaje proveniente de la serie Pokémon. Es uno de los Pokémon que puede aparecer en las Poké Balls en los juegos de Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil Celebi es uno de los Pokémon legendario de la región de Johto y es nombrado como el Pokémon viajero del tiempo. Es el número #251 de la PokéDex nacional. De tipo psíquico y planta, Celebi suele ser visto en bosques y encinares y es considerado un símbolo de esperanza y paz. Celebi tiene la capacidad única de poder viajar por el tiempo y se dice que llena de vida los lugares por donde pasa. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Cómo desbloquear *Desbloquear la Fonoteca, el Random Stage Select y el Score Display. Como Pókemon de Poké Ball En este videojuego puede aparecer con una posibilidad de 1 entre 251 en una Poké Ball, pero al igual que Mew, primero debe ser desbloqueado para que aparezca. Cuando aparece, simplemente se va volando. El jugador que arrojó la Poké Ball se gana el título de Celebi Catcher, y obtiene un bono de 8000 puntos al final de la batalla. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: El trofeo se obtiene automáticamente cuando Celebi sale de una Poké Ball. Español right|90px :Celebi :Celebi tiene el poder de viajar a través del tiempo y así puede desplazarse de una época a otra. Los bosques lo consideran una deidad: las plantas y árboles crecen abundantemente hasta límites insospechados cada vez que Celebi los visita. Al igual que Mew, Celebi es un Pokémon rodeado por el misterio. Sus técnicas especiales combinan los poderes de tipo planta con los de tipo psíquico. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Celebi :Celebi has the power to travel through time, and thus wanders from one age to the next. It is considered a deity by the forests: plants and trees are said to grow in abundance wherever Celebi visits. Like Mew, Celebi is shrouded in mystery. Its special techniques blend grass and psychic powers. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ahora Celebi podrá aparecer en las Poké Balls con una posibilidad de 1 entre 493. Debido a la remoción de las bonificaciones de puntaje, en vez de dar puntos como en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Celebi dejará caer un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Celebi :Un Pokémon Viajatiempo. Como su nombre indica, puede viajar en el tiempo y estar presente en varios lugares a la vez. Se dice que solo aparece en tiempos de paz, y con su advenimiento florecen la hierba y los árboles. Su ataque premonición arolla al enemigo con energía psíquica tras dos turnos, y es capaz de dejarlo para el arrastre. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Celebi :A Time Travel Pokemon. Celebi can travel throughout time and inhabit multiple places simultaneously. It is said that it appears only during times of peace, greeted by a flourishing of grass and trees. Two turns after Celebi uses its Future Sight move, the foe is bombarded with psychic energy. This proves to have a devastating impact on any Pokemon. :*''GB: Pokemon Gold/Silver'' :*''GBA: Pokemon Emerald'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Celebi deja de ser un Pokémon ayudante y su papel pasa al de ser un trofeo en la versión de 3DS. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Celebi :Este Pokémon tiene la excepcional capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, al pasado o al futuro. Pero Celebi solo quiere visitar los tiempos de paz, así que verlo en uno de los bellos bosques que frecuenta es un buen augurio. Tenemos la responsabilidad de crear un mundo que Celebi desee visitar. Inglés :Celebi :This Pokémon has the unique ability to travel through time to the past or future. However, the only times Celebi wants to visit are those of peace, so catching sight of Celebi in one of the beautiful forests it frequents is a good sign indeed. Perhaps it's mankind's responsibility to create the kind of time Celebi would want to visit. Galería Celebi_SSBM.png|Celebi en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Celebi SSBB.jpg|Celebi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Celebi dejando un trofeo SSBB.jpg|Celebi dejando caer un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Curiosidades *Tal como ocurre con Mew, la probabilidad de que aparezca Celebi en las Poké Balls en Super Smash Bros. Melee es de 1/251, valor que coincide con la cantidad de Pokémon existentes hasta la segunda generación. Igualmente, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl la probabilidad desciende hasta 1/493, la cantidad de Pokémon totales hasta la cuarta generación. Enlaces externos Véase también